Ensemble
by Dree
Summary: Robert Scorpio is back in 2006. But where has he been for the last 3 years? RobertHolly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jan 15, 2003

Holly Sutton rolled over and looked at her alarm clock, which was flashing 3:07 am. Sunlight streamed through her blinds. "Bloody hell," she thought to herself, "late again." She jumped out of bed, hastily pulled on a pair of warm pants and a sweater, threw on a wool hat, coat and gloves, and grabbed a large leather satchel from the kitchen floor. She ran out from her apartment, down the stairs and then out the door into the body-bracing freeze of a Montreal morning. Turning around again to fetch a scarf and another sweater, she ran back into the house.

Holly checked her watch and saw that it was 10:30. "No sense in even trying." She plopped her bag down on a kitchen chair, stripped off her coat and began making some coffee.

After a light breakfast, she took the time to fix her hair and makeup and headed out again, this time carefully wrapped to ward off the elements. Holly took a deep breath of air and grimaced as her nostrils stuck to her nose. The bright sunshine reflecting off the snowbanks did cheer her up, and she paused to look up at the sky and the homes on her Westmount street. She strode down the street, not noticing a man in a black parka who ducked quickly behind the corner of a building to avoid being seen.

At the corner of her street, Holly hailed a cab and set off towards Ste-Catherine Street. She got out and headed into one of her favourite department stores, Ogilvy's. "I deserve a little treat," she mused, "otherwise this weather is going to be the death of me. Three winters later, and my body still hasn't adapted". Even though it had been years since she lived there, Holly occasionally missed England, and Ogilvy's reminded her of home. Holly's eyes fell on some store employees dismantling the Christmas window display. Outside, shoppers and downtown workers moved briskly along the sidewalk, save for the parka-clad man, who, hood up and tucked behind a thick scarf, revealed nothing of himself to the world except his eyes. Which were trained on Holly through the window. Holly turned away from the busy workers, but not before getting a strangle warning tingle at the back of her neck. She rolled her eyes at herself and strolled off to the perfume counter.

After a little retail therapy, Holly headed out the back door of Ogilvy's. Crossing through the streets of downtown Montreal, the sun warmed her sprits but certainly not her body. She checked her watch and directed herself towards Leacock, the main Arts building at McGill University. The man in the parka watched as she headed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Holly walked into the small auditorium, scanning for open seats. This was her largest class, her other classes were far more intimate now that she was in 3rd year. She made a small wave to a couple of girls with whom she had worked on a group project in a previous course, but sat down by herself. Soon the professor walked in and addressed the class. "Today we will be looking at the work of Jorge Luis Maria de los Pinatas. Holly pulled out her notebook, poised to write down her thoughts. Before long, her mind began to drift. Slide after slide brought her mind back to Mexico. And Mexico made her think of her adventures with Robert.

The hordes of students poured out of the auditorium, jostling and chattering as they went. Holly dabbed at the corners of her eyes. It wasn't often that she indulged in a little cry over the past. She looked around at her fellow students and marvelled at their youth. "The things I had seen at their age, and the experiences had after that...I wonder if any of them will know such adventure?" She let the waves of winter coats, boots and sneakers flow by, and was one of the last to exit the auditorium. This time she caught a glimpse of a man in a dark coat doing an about-face and heading outside. That same feeling of warning came over her, but again she shrugged it off. "My days of excitement are long past," she thought to herself, "unless someone wants to ruin my academic career!"

Holly mulled over her afternoon schedule. She had another class at 4 and a few hours to kill. She pulled out a notebook and looked at an assignment for a term paper. It was for a class with her favourite professor, so she felt motivated to get started on it sooner rather than later. She decided to head over to the Redpath library to begin her research.

* * *

An hour or so later, Holly stood up from one of the computer terminals with a list of books that she needed. "I think I'll take the stairs," she thought to herself, "I haven't been exercising enough lately". Holly Sutton pretty much looked as she had in her 20s, but now she just had to work harder at it and put up with a bunch of fine lines. She picked up her bag and coat and headed upstairs to the stacks.

Holly reached the 3rd floor. The books she needed were quite high on the shelves, and at her height, she definitely couldn't reach them. She began pulling a large wheeled stepladder over to the shelf, just missing a couple making out on the floor in the process. Rolling her eyes, Holly manoevered around them and over to a row behind them. She climbed to the top of the ladder, and began reaching to the top shelf for the books she needed.

Meanwhile, the man in the parka came silently out of the stairwell. Glancing furtively from side to side, he began moving along the rows, towards Holly. His hand reached into his coat as if to grab something. He inched closer and closer to Holly, eyes moving to and fro all the while. Unfortunately, he hadn't thought to look to the ground, and as he came around the corner, he tripped over the young lovers of HQ to HS, knocking over a bunch of books in the process.

The couple took one look at the older man in the coat who had interrupted their tryst. They were not in the least embarrased to be found in such a position.

"Watch it, you pervert! Watch where you're going! What the hell do you think you're doing, anyway, sneaking up on us?" The young man, adrenaline pumping, was itching for a fight.

"Sorry, sorry," the man mumbled, scrambling to his feet

The raised voices and tumbling books attracted Holly's attention. She peered over the top of the stacks, and saw the man she had noticed earlier rushing to the stairwell. She clambered down her stepladder and sprinted for the stairs.

"Wait! You! Why are you following me? I saw you earlier, you've been following me all day."

The man paid no heed and continued down the stairs.

"Stop! I want to know what you want with me!" Holly shrieked.

As the man turned to head down the next flight of stairs, he glanced up for a moment. Holly caught a glimpse of his face and her heart stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Holly's pursuer headed down the stairs, but Holly didn't know what to say or do. She was stunned. Her heart started beating again, only now it was pounding a mile a minute.

"Robert?", she fairly croaked.

"Robert!", she repeated, this time much more assertively.

At the sound of her voice, the man pulled up, his hood falling away in the process. For the first time in 8 years, Holly Sutton came face to face with her husband, Robert Scorpio.

Holly nearly fell over her feet as she threw herself down the steps. She caught up with Robert and looked him in the eyes.

"Robert?" she repeated again. Robert raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, looking as sheepish as one would expect a spy who's been found out in such a way to look.

Holly stared at Robert for a minute, and then launched herself at him in an embrace. Robert reeled for a second, trying to keep his balance on the stairs. He regained his balance and held on to Holly for a few seconds, relishing the feel of holding a loved one after so many years without.

"You're alive? How can this be? What happened?" Holly pulled away and launched into a rapid-fire series of questions.

"Hi Holly," Robert responded, still looking sheepish.

"Where have you been? What has happened to you all these years? How did you survive? We thought you were dead, how...:"

"Whoa, darling, slow down. One question at a time" Robert's face took on a familiar bemused expression.

"I could hit you, you know! Stop looking so smug. How long were you planning to spy on me?"

Robert's face clouded over: "Listen, as charming as this stairwell might be, it's a long story. Can we go talk somewhere else?"

"We can go to my place."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Holly and Robert caught a cab back to her apartment. The whole of the trip, Holly couldn't help but stare at Robert in disbelief.

"Holly, what are you doing in Montreal?" Robert ventured.

"I cannot believe you would take the time to ask me questions," cracked Holly, "seeing as you're the one who's been missing for 8 years."

Robert held up a finger as if to shush her: "I promise to tell you the whole story once we're somewhere more private."

Holly relented. "Fine. I decided to go back to school one day. I needed a change of pace and I wanted a different sort of challenge. I'm in my 3rd year now of a B.A., studying art history"

Robert snickered: "Art history? Was that so you could use the knowledge you got from your family, or so you could run some brand-new cons?"

Face glowering, Holly snipped, "It seemed like a good place to start. I've become quite a good student, I'll have you know"

"I have no doubt about that. But what did you give as your qualifications? I don't remember the Suttons as being big on formal education"

Holly relaxed and giggled. "I did have to 'tweak' my transcripts a little. But everything else has been from the sweat of my brow"

"Why Montreal?"

"I always liked it here. It's a vibrant city, plenty to do, lots of different cultures. A new country, different language..." Holly trailed off in her list of reasons, "I don't care much for the winters"

Lost in conversation, the cab ride flew by despite the rush-hour traffic. In no time, the couple were back at Holly's apartment.

Robert and Holly walked into her apartment. "Sorry, it's a bit messy, I wasn't really expecting anyone" She fought the urge to add, "least of all, my dead husband"

Robert's eyes took in the flat, which managed to combine class and coziness. It was much nicer than the typical undergrad's apartment. A few dishes lay dirty on the table, but otherwise the place was quite clean.

"The sofa's in there," Holly gestured towards the living room, "I need a drink. Do you want something?"

"Please. Several. Whatever you're having."

Robert wandered toward the living room, feeling every bit the condemned man heading to the gallows. How can he tell Holly the truth of the last eight years?


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Holly hurried into the living room, brandishing a bottle of red wine, a corkscrew, and two large glasses.

She placed her goods on the coffee table, sat down on the sofa, opened the wine bottle with a flourish and poured two glasses, handing one to Robert with a look of anticipation.

Robert picked up the bottle and read the label. "Australian. Good choice."

"Get on with it, Robert. We can discuss wine later"

Robert thought to himself, "There probably won't be a later once you hear what I've been up to", but launched into his story.

"You remember, the last time we spoke, that I was chasing after Anna and Faison," Robert began.

Holly makes a "hurry it up" gesture with her hand.

"So I did, but by that time I had already begun to suspect that Anna had decide to return to the DVX. I still don't fully understand why, all I know is that she had decided, once again, to stuff the family we were building with Robin."

Holly nearly bit her tongue, so hard did she try to keep a "were you really that surprised?" comment to herself, instead asking, "Were you on the boat when it exploded?"

"I was," Robert confirmed, "I had found the evidence that proved that Anna and Faison were working together."

"So Faison blew up the boat to try and destroy you and the evidence?"

"Are you going to let me tell you what happened or not?"

"Sorry, carry on." Holly sat back with her glass of wine.

"The explosion was set by the WSB. They had had enough of the double agent game. It seems I may have been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or as far as the Bureau was concerned, the right place at the right time, because they were getting fed up with me as well."

"But what had you done?" interrupted Holly.

"They figured there was a pretty good chance that I was in on things, otherwise, why would any sane husband put up with it?"

"You must have been badly injured?"

"Nothing major."

Robert paused for a drink of wine. He took a deep breath before his next words. "Anna, on the other hand, was quite badly hurt. Brain damage, amnesia, several broken bones. But because of the amnesia, they decided to leave her alone. On certain conditions, the main one being that I had to return to the Bureau." Robert paused again. "Unfortunately, it wasn't 'welcome back, Robbie, here's a nice new computer and a secretary.'"

"Covert ops. Hired gun. I was the new clean-up guy". Robert broke eye contact with Holly and began to play with the corner of a throw pillow.

Holly pieced things together, and as she was about to ask, Robert filled in, "And they made it very clear that if I didn't do as I was told, they would kill Robin, and Anna, and I figure if I resisted long enough, they would get around to you as well."

"Are you still working for the Bureau? Is that why you were avoiding me?"

"No. There's a new director. We were pals way back. He knows that I didn't have anything to do with Faison or the DVX, and he figured 8 years was enough. Plus if I kept going, I suppose they would need to start up a pension fund."

"I can't believe you couldn't get messages through to us, during all that time. Why not something encrypted, to one of us?" demanded Holly.

"I didn't want to put you in danger," Robert stammered. "Plus by that point, I would have rather you all remember the old me, not the one that was jetting all over the world taking people out."

"I just can't believe after everything we have been through, you would not have let me know that you were alive." exclaimed Holly.

"And I would have thought that you better than anyone would have understood my reasons for not contacting you. We were divorced, you could move on, find someone who would make you happy,"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

"About our divorce, Robert, there's something you should know,"

Robert looked over at Holly, searching for an explanation in her features.

"I never signed the papers. I couldn't bring myself to do it, and then it was too late. Which means...", Holly's voice trailed off.

"Which means, our 20th anniversary is coming up. Pity we've only spent a fraction of it together," finished Robert wryly.

Robert laughed at the symmetry of it all: "Holly, I sure hope you're not married to someone else. Bigamy is a federal crime, you know."

"I don't meet too many eligible bachelors these days over the age of 21. And it's bad form to sleep with one's professors," laughed Holly.

The light had grown dim during their conversation. Holly reached over to turn on a lamp. Both stomachs growled, almost simultaneously.

"I'm starving!" exclaimed Holly. "We've been talking for hours," she said, shaking her head in disbelief. "I have some food in the fridge, let me warm something up"

Robert got up as if to leave.

"Where do you think you're going? I really hope you don't think that you can tail me around the city for a day, get caught by accident, tell me a long story of where you've been for the PAST 8 YEARS, and then waltz out again?" Holly's voice rose to a crescendo.

Robert put his hands up in another gesture of surrender. "Then where's your bathroom, luv?"

Holly pointed to the door, and walked into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Holly returned to the living room with 2 plates with curry and rice, and another bottle of wine.

"This smells amazing," marvelled Robert, bringing a heaping forkful to his mouth, "Did you get it from somewhere nearby?"

"I made it myself", said Holly proudly, challenging Robert with her eyes to eat.

Robert took a bite, much less enthusiastically than he originally intended, but was pleasantly surprised to find that the food was delicious.

"Your cooking has certainly improved with time," smirked Robert, ducking a pillow aimed at his head.

Robert and Holly chattered away over their meal, filling each other in on what they know of the residents, current and former, of Port Charles, as well as their own adventures of the past few years. The second bottle of wine was slowly emptied. Eventually the conversation tailed off and the two fell asleep, sitting on the sofa.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

**rhscorpiolover**: thank you so much! You don't know how relieved I am that my first review was a positive one.

I really hope this story spurs on others to create some more Robert & Holly fan fiction. 90+ pages of GH fiction, and not a single other RH story. Sniff.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Holly awoke with a start the next morning. Quickly remembering the events of the past day, her eyes moved to where Robert fell asleep the night before. She sat up with a start, but she soon noticed Robert sitting in a chair across the room from her, head in hands, watching her.

She smiled at him. He smiled nervously back.

Holly got up from the sofa and stretched.

"Robert, I really have to go, I have a meeting with one of my professors, but I won't go if it means you will disappear while I'm there," ventured Holly.

Robert felt torn. The longer he stayed, the harder it would be to leave. "I promise not to go anywhere for now."

"Good. Help yourself to breakfast, I need a shower."

Robert sat down with a cup of a coffee. The news that he and Holly were still legally married completely shocked him. For a moment, he imagined a new life with Holly. He shook his head, dispelling his fantasy, and resolved to find a lawyer to give Holly her freedom as quickly as possible. "For her own good," he reasoned.

Holly bounded out of her bedroom, freshly scrubbed and perfectly groomed. She beamed at Robert, who again couldn't quite manage to maintain eye contact with her.

"Robert, will you meet me for dinner this evening?" asked Holly. Robert agreed, figuring that would be a good a time as any to explain why he would be disappearing again.

Holly beamed at Robert and headed out the door. Just as quickly as the door closed, it swung open again. Holly came back in the kitchen, walked over to Robert, grabbed his face and kissed him. The kiss deepened for a moment until Robert pulled away. Holly quipped, "I forgot to tell you how glad I am to see you," turned and exited again through the door.

Robert sat at the small kitchen table, head in hands. His stomach churned.

* * *

Over dinner, in a small Italian restaurant on rue St-Denis 

"Robert, I'm still confused. Why force _you_ to work for them, when it was Anna who betrayed the Bureau?"

"Leverage, revenge, the usual. I suppose I should be glad they didn't just kill me," replied Robert bitterly.

"But Anna? She's alive, she's moved on now, I heard from Robin that she remarried," Holly looked up and chose to ignore Robert's scowl. "Why did she get to go on with her life, with you paying the price for her sins? It galls me that yet again, you had to take the fall for that woman. If I had my time back..." Holly cut off abruptly.

"Holly, what's done is done. There is no going back, there's only forward. And I don't feel like talking about the past anymore." Robert changed the subject abruptly and began concentrating intently on his meal.

Holly and Robert's conversation ground to a close.

* * *

In a park, off rue St-Denis 

"...and now that you've discovered that I am alive and well, I think we should finish what we started in 1992, so that you can have your freedom," stated Robert emphatically, walking along a path, hands jammed into his coat pockets.

Holly's eyebrows shot up in disbelief; she was dumbfounded and for once, at a loss for words.

"Holly, I didn't intend for you to see me, you realize," continued Robert, "I just needed to see you in person. Just to make sure you were OK. But now that you have, I think we should resolve things. It would have been so much simpler if you had signed those divorce papers before."

Holly felt like her jaw would never undrop. She shook her head, hoping to clear her thoughts. She couldn't believe that her good fortune in learning that Robert was alive was dissolving in front of her. "Say something, you idiot," she thought to herself, "this could be your last chance."

"What if I don't want to?" Holly blurted. "What if I want to fight for what we had, like I should have when I woke up from my coma? Robert, the biggest mistake that I ever made was not rushing back to you the minute I could leave my hospital room. Even without knowing what Anna had done, I've been kicking myself all these years for not fighting for us. You were the love of my life. What we had was priceless, there are so few people in this world who even have a taste of what we did. I can't help but think that this is the hand of fate, giving us yet another chance." Holly finished breathlessly.

Robert's eyes filled with tears. He sat down on a park bench, shivering a little from the cold. "Holly, I'm not the man you were married to before. That man had principles, that man fought for justice. That Robert took care of his family. You deserve someone better."

"Robert, can't you see, you have been protecting us. You did what you had to do to protect your family. You need to stop punishing yourself, because you have already been punished enough for what Anna did." Holly sat down beside Robert and took his hands. "You said to me earlier that of all people I should understand your decisions, because I have been there myself. But that experience gives me the benefit of hindsight. What I want, more than anything, is for you to learn from my mistakes, and not repeat them." Tears ran down Holly's face, as she desperately tried to reason with Robert.

Holly reached out gently and touched Robert's cheek, wiping away a tear from his eye, and gazed into his face. Suddenly, Robert took Holly into his arms and held her tightly. "Are you sure? After all this time, and what I've done, you still want to be with me?"

"Am I being too subtle for you, Mr. Scorpio?" Holly asked.

Robert moved the hood of Holly's coat away from her face and looked at her intently. "Not anymore, Mrs. Scorpio," he responded, before taking her face in his hands and kissing her passionately.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hotel Le Germain, Montreal

It was as if no time had passed at all. Robert and Holly stood fidgeting in the lobby of the hotel, hands clasped. When the elevator doors opened, the two almost knocked each other over trying to get in. Laughing, Holly reached over to pound on the "Doors Closed" button, only to find Robert's hand already there. He grasped her hand and pulled her closer.

Blue eyes met brown and stared for a long moment. Holly's eyes fluttered closed as Robert began nuzzling her neck, placing kisses along it. He paused for a second to wipe some fibres from Holly's scarf off his lips. "Bloody winter gear", he thought to himself, and began wrestling with the scarf around Holly's neck.

A chime signalled the elevator's arrival at their floor. Holly and Robert tumbled out of the elevator, still wrapped in each other's arms. Their cheeks were flushed from the cold of the outside and the heat of their kisses.

"Get your hands out of my pockets, you! What on earth are you looking for?"

"Your room key!"

Robert fumbled through the pockets of his parka, no easy feat considering he was still wearing winter gloves. "Aha!" he exclaimed triumphantly, grabbing Holly by the hand and pulling her over to the door of his hotel room. After a couple of tries, Robert got the door open, using the key card.

Once inside the room, Holly pulled off her hat and mitts, dropping them on the floor She set to work, unbuttoning Robert's parka and removing his wool watchcap. Robert continued trying to unwrap her scarf. Every piece of clothing removed was followed by an interlude of kisses, as they backed slowly towards the large duvet-covered bed.

"I can't deal with all this gear!" grumbled Robert, as they finally managed to divest themselves of their outerwear and their boots. "Ah, Holly, please tell me you haven't got long underwear on too," he complained.

Holly was elegantly clad in a cashmere sweater and wool pants. She laughed: "No, I save that for special occasions." She lifted her arms slightly and shuddered with pleasure as Robert pulled her sweater over her head. The remainder of their clothes followed soon after, as the couple fell back onto the luxurious bed. With patience gained over time, they set to work reacquainting themselves with each other's bodies. They did have thirteen years of catching up to do.

* * *

Some time later... 

A few hours later, Robert and Holly snuggled sleepily under the covers of the bed.

"Y'know, I think this is the first time I've been warm during the last few days," mused Robert. "Couldn't you have picked somewhere tropical for your academic debut?"

Holly made a face. "While I agree with you that it does get unpleasantly cold here, I've never much been one for the heat."

"That is true. But I don't think that I can handle much more of this winter weather."

Holly rolled back slightly and looked at Robert: "Speaking of your handling winter weather, now that we have this new understanding, you haven't filled in me in on your plans now that you're free from the WSB."

"Nothing definitive. And I have the distinct feelings that my future plans have taken a new direction..." Robert leaned over and kissed Holly softly.

"I will be finished my degree in May. And conveniently for you, I don't have any set plans myself."

"I need to find something useful to do. But I could lay low for a little bit, check out some contacts. I did hear about an interesting possibility containing infectious diseases."

"What sort of infectious diseases?" Holly asked playfully.

Robert nudged Holly, "Not that kind of disease. Get your mind out of the gutter, would you? This is Ebola-type stuff."

"Hmm. Well, as you sort that out, I have an opening for a housekeeper while I finish up this semester. Think that will keep you busy?"

"Housekeeping, eh? Depends on the perks."

"Oh, there will be perks. But they're based on performance."

"Performance? Are you already complaining about my performance?" demanded Robert jokingly.

"Not in the least. Now get over here and let's finish off your interview."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

January 27, 2006

The phone on the kitchen wall trilled softly. Holly got up from the table and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Holly, it's me. How are you?"

"Robert! I was wondering when you would call. How is the case going?" Holly leaned one foot against the wall.

"Not well. This disease is spreading faster than we can keep up with it. And you will not believe who I've just traced out of this village." Robert spoke quietly into his cell phone.

"Who?", questioned Holly.

"Luke, with a monkey in tow", replied Robert grumpily.

"Luke? What is he doing in the Markham Islands?"

"Damned if I know. But it means a trip to our old home." Robert could practically see Holly's face lighting up with excitement, "Don't even imagine it, luv. Did you hear what I said? This is a nasty, nasty virus. I do not want you anywhere near it. I could not forgive myself if you were to catch it"

"But Robert..."

"No buts. I want you to stay put and if I see you anywhere near Port Charles..." Robert's voice trailed off.

"Fine, Robert, you won't _see_ me in Port Charles", Holly acquiesed. "You will take care of yourself, won't you? You do know that I worry about you?"

"You've always been a worrier, luv. Let's just hope that Luke is not carrying the virus and then things will be over quickly. If that's the case then no one will even have to know that I am in town."

"Oh Robert, I hope so. I can't wait for you to get home."

Robert's face softened listening to his beloved wife. The years of secret missions had hardened him, but Holly was usually able to cut right to his core. "Yeah, I'm due for a break soon. Listen, I've gotta go, my flight to New York is leaving."

"Robert, please be careful," Holly repeated. "I love you."

"I love you too, more than anything. I'll call you in a day or so."

"Good bye, darling".

Holly hung up the phone and walked over to her laptop. She saved the latest draft of the business plan for her art gallery, and started up her web browser. As quick as can be, she began checking prices on flights to Port Charles.

"Just in case..."

The End

* * *

Thanks to those of you who have made it through my first (and I should think last) fan fiction. I cannot say how much admiration I have developed for those of you who plot out 50 or so long chapters and carry it through. My little story demanded to be written, and now that it is, I'm going to sit back and return to reading. 


End file.
